Dev's Night of Firsts
by thedevilwearsneckties
Summary: Takes place after the film. This is a slash piece with Dev & Lethario, meant to be short and sweet. Also, please forive the many andunfortunate typos in here I guess I was in too much of a rush to publish this, and now I don't know how to edit it..


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I don't own Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist. Wish I did, but nope, not happening. This is a SLASH oneshot fic with Dev and 'The Beefy Guy.' Wikipedia and other sources told me Lethario and not Lothario, so I'm sticking to that. This was mostly for fun, especially since no one else seemed willing to make a fanfic of these characters, so I decided to take it into my own hands and work with it. So I'm not saying it's good. Anyways, reviews would still be nice. :)

* * *

"So.. My place or yours?"

Dev's lips cracked open into a flirtatious smile. Lethario turned his head quickly, both of them had been sitting in the back seat of Thom's van while everyone else went home. They were parked in front of an exotic carryout while Thom had to buy something he 'absolutely, desperately needed,' when it was obvious that it involved someone stupid or the purchase of something completely mundane. But, for the first time, Dev wasn't complaining. He had spent the greatest night of his life with some friends, new and old, and now he was spending a little time with his favorite one of all, on the break of dawn, thanking God that Thom was buying him time on one of his ridiculous ventures.

Lethario grinned a little. "What was that?"

Dev moved a gentle, skillful hand behind Lethario's neck, playing with the shortest of hair and rubbing beneath his collar. The left hand took one of Lethario's large ones, placing it over Dev's knee. He bit a full lower lip and faced his new, 'beefy' boyfriend, succeeding in drawing his attention away from the right side window and the pointless, fading stars outside.

"I was asking," Dev smirked, lowring his head a little only to raise his dark eyes to Lethario's in a sultry stare. He bit his lip again before slowly licking it. "If we should continue this at my place, or yours." He said this slowly, softly, his movements mimicking this tone as he leaned forward, forcing his lips on the unsuspecting blonde's.

Lethario barely hesitated, allowing the meeting of soft lips before Dev parted them open with his sly tongue. The caressing of each other's tongues continued for nearly a minute before Dev pulled away, closing his eyes and licking his lips once more, savoring the taste and feel of Lethario's mouth as he teased him into submission. He wasn't just going to let this night with him end on some peck o the cheek; Dev wanted him, and to wake up with him. He definitely loved living up to his titles of teenager and rock musician, or he was th type of guy who let his needs and his hormones control him every second of every day.

So it was obvious Lethario also wanted more. When Dev leaned forward again to whisper and nibble at his ear, "So? What'll it be?" Lethario shuddered, closing as eyes as every tiny and intentional movement from the brunette flooded his thoughts. Now hands were sliding beneath his shirt, answering the question, 'Just how beefy is he?'

"Well.." Lethario's eyes shifted in different directions when Dev peered in front of him, hands teasing and dark eyes glowing with curiosity. He nearly choked on his large Adam's apple as he swallowed, "We'll have to do it at your place."

Dev raised an eyebrow, noting the troubled tone the larger man had attempted, and failed, to hide. "What's wrong with yours?" He parted his mouth to suckle and bite on his collar, releasing a slight groan from his dashing new friend.

"Heh." Lethario chuckled rather nervously, but he was also incredibly turned on. "I don't think my parents would just let me bring home another guy. To my bed."

Dev's mouth stopped and he looked back up t him again, his eyes more questioning than teasing. "So you're not out to your parents yet?"

Lethario had hoped this wouldn't be a problem. He nodded, appearing somewhat ashamed. "Yeah.." His voice trailed off.

To his surprise, Dev only grinned again. It would probably end up as another annoying hassle, but something about Lethario's reclusive side was a little cute. He liked seeing him so nervous and shy.

"Hmm, alright. My place it is." When he returned to nip at Lethario's neck and jaw line, he knew he was smiling again. "I just didn't want a quickie in the backseat of Thom's Mystery Machine."

Speaking of the Devil, Thom interrupted their little 'discussion' by opening the car door, plastic bag in hand. He giggled at the site of tearing the new couple away from each other. Lethario's face flushed and his ears went red. Dev, on the other hand, glared at Thom.

"Jeez, you guys need to get a room already." He said, amused, as he started the van.

"Drive us to my house so we can get one, asshole." Dev returned with a smile.

Thom groaned a little, still laughing a little. "Alright, alright. Hint on everything in your life, why don't you"

"Please, I know you're going to beg for the juicy details tomorrow."

"Yeah, when he's already gone!"

Lethario grinned in the realization that they were already talking about him like he really was gone.

* * *

Several minutes later, Thom dropped them both off at a quaint little house, the sky turning almost periwinkle with the threat of daylight approaching.

"Alright you two, have fun!" Thom cheered as they held hands, heading for the front door. He suddenly felt a little left out with the grasp that he was now the only single guy amongst the group of friends.

When Dev slammed the door behind him, he laughed at his own clumsiness

Lethario turned quickly, somewhat startled. "Hey, won't we wake up somebody?" He half-whispered.

Dev grinned, "Oh no. You see, this is why I'm kinda glad we came to my house instead." He wrapped his arms around Lethario's neck, their tongues intertwining without hesitation or interruption. "My parents are on leave for a few days." He spoke between clotted breaths, their mouths desperate for one another. "We can sleep in all we want." He winked, now pulling away and grabbing Lethario's hand once more. "Come on. My room."

Lethario remained obedient to Dev's every wish and was astonished when he entered his room. Dev removed his shirt and locked lips with him again, and although Lethario greatly enjoyed it, his eyes remained open and he tore his jacket off, glancing around at the room, noticed every single inch of the walls and ceiling were absolutely covered in posters, ads, band stickers, and promos.

His attention and eyes were quickly returned to Dev when he felt cold fingers slide beneath his pants. He shuddered again.

"You like that?" Dev teased, Lethario nodded. "Then come on, take off your clothes."

The taller man complied, and quickly. Within seconds all of his skin was bare, not as single thread nor fabric covered his pale, muscled flesh. Dev was astonished by the speed and the site. When he returned the favor, he noticed how different they were in appearance. Dev was tall, but still shorter by a few unnoticed inches. He was slim but toned, his complexion and features much darker than Lethario's. The latter, on the other hand, was like some Viking. His skin looked deathly pale in the blue light sneaking through the window. He was blonde-haired, blue-eyed, and thick all over. He truly earned his nickname, as his muscles were absolutely chiseled and the arms that reached for The Jerk-Offs' lead singer were big and strong like he had hoped they would be.

Dev was grateful his other features went along nicely with his large frame.

Lethario was smiling now. He was hard and ready and after he grabbed Dev by the hips, one large hand snaked it's way down to Dev's backside, squeezing softly and taking his turn to please the other, his tongue dancing over his neck and chest.

The receiving end remained grateful when he found out his beefy friend was also good at, and very much enjoyed, pleasing others. Dev's voice came out in husky sighs.

Now the blonde was laughing. "Here, let's bring you to bed." He lifted him up, princess-style, strong and naked and proud, even though the pile of mattresses was only a few feet away from them.

Dev had no time to thank the gentleman behavior, since he was quickly surprised by the swift straddling of the larger man who now practiced climbing above him on his hands and knees, a mouth and a hand caressing and playing with the dark chest beneath him

Now the most flirtatious lead singer was moaning, and loudly. He was normally quick to his feet about such things. Although he was the kind of guy who spent more time receiving than giving, he still took quite a bit of control while in bed with his various partners. This change was more than just nice, and Lethario appeared as if he was incredibly devoted to his new lover, which he was. Dev had never been so loud and pleased with somebody in his entire life, and it would be a damned shame if this turned out to be just another fling.

When Lethario stopped, Dev was left cold with a whimper, is eyebrows furrowed upward. "Ugh.. God.." He opened his eyes tried with all his might to suppress the sounds he continued to make, in order to speak. "Why.. Why'd you stop?"

Lethario gave him a gentle, warming smile. "I wanted to know if you had any lube." He was clearly pleased with these results, but he was definitely (as Dev had just hoped and prayed) not finished with his work, nor was he close to it.

Dev panted and reached a desperate arm to his night stand. He quickly gave up, too unfocused to open a drawer. "There… In there.." He panted, voiced ragged as he pointed to it.

Lethario moved quickly, grabbing the lubricant and sticking two fingers inside the container before inserting them in a different opening. His smile could not widen any further after Dev's shaking hands gripped his shoulders, his ruptured voice speaking to him in desperate moans, begging for more for his release.

But this beefy man wouldn't let it end too quickly. It was his turn to tease, but only a little. He was just as hard and turned on as Dev was, so after moments of playing with his entrance he pushed inside him without warning

"Ahh.. Yes. Yes, please… Lethario.. Lethario… God, harder..!" Lethario, as always, gave in to Dev's every word and request. He brought their lips together one more time for a single kiss, soothing the excited lead singer

"I've already told you.." He breathed, voice deep, playful, gentle. "You can call me whatever you want."

Dev could only respond with gasps as Lethario penetrated him, holding him softly in his strong arms, both of them heated with sweat, summer air, and each other. The sun began to shine through as Lethario did as he was told, moving faster, harder, deeper until he reached and continued to merge into Dev's sweetest spot.

When they came, the both climaxed at the same time, breaking away with the dawn as sunlight filtered through the blinds, shining on them both as they remembered how to breath. Like the sun, they felt born again.

* * *

When they awoke, it was well until the afternoon. Dev was greeted by a large, snoring man with his head on his collar, naked and embracing him with their fingers laced together. Dev smiled softly at the site, and reached a free hand to stroke the incredibly angled cheekbone of the larger man. Lethario's bright eyes opened, glaring at the daylight but warming up when he saw Dev smiling fondly at him.

"So..?"

Dev played innocent. "So what?"

"Was that.. How was it?"

Dev kissed him again, using this as an answer. "Come on, do you really think I hated it?"

Lethario shrugged. "I'm just making sure."

Last night was a night of many firsts, each of them worth every minute. Dev ignored the vibrations of his cell phone, left in the pocket of the jeans he threw on the floor. He knew it was Thom and he decided he could wait. Dev had had countless boyfriends and had sex enough times to lose track, but this was the first time he felt affection in it, the first time he was cared for, the first time he was made love to. Which might be something he wouldn't even tell Thom.


End file.
